Heretofore, frying pans and other vessels, intended for cooking, have been manufactured from metal blanks by spinning. In spinning, a sheet-like blank is attached to a rotating arbor so that the inner bottom of the produced pan is placed against the supporting surface in the arbor, after which the sides of the pan are formed by bending the edges of the blank against the sides of the arbor which serves as a mold, by using a turning tool.
One disadvantage of spinning in the manufacture of frying pans is that said turning of the blank into the form of a pan only provides one stage in a multi-phase, time-consuming manufacturing process. The finishing of the upper edge of the pan and the outer edge of the pan's bottom are carried out by turning in different stages, and the patterning of the bottom and the sides of the pan is carried out either by chipping with a turn lathe or by cold working. The grease pockets at the inner bottom of the pan, for example, are formed by compression. In the serial production of the pans, about 3 minutes in total are spent for said procedures.